candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Calaboose
- | characters = Easter Bunny | champion = Candy Clodhopper | new = on board and in , and in | released = | difficulty = Hard - Very hard | previous = Caramel Clearing | next = Nougat Noir }} Candy Calaboose is the 56th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the second episode of World Ten. This episode was released on January 21, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Candy Clodhopper. Story Before episode: Easter Bunny's plant is withering. After episode: Tiffi uses a candy bomb to blow up the roof of the prison cell, causing sunlight to enter and revive Easter Bunny's plant. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few new things that haven't happened in previous episodes: *Lucky candies appear naturally on the board for the first time on Level 820. **They can be found in marmalade for the first time on Level 821. *Coconut wheels appear in a candy order level on Level 824. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 816-830. This episode has four somewhat hard and hard levels: 823, 826, 828, and 830 and three very hard levels: 817, 820, and 827. Level 829 used to be an extremely difficult level and was one of the hardest levels in the game until it got nerfed. Overall, this is a hard-very hard episode and it is much harder than the previous episode, Caramel Clearing. |Level #1 = 823|Level type 2 = |Level #2 = 827|Level type 3 = |Level #3 = 830}} } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Start of Hell's Cluster |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |18,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery TabberCSS |-| Story= Candycala.jpg|Before story New Candy calaboose ending.png|After story Candy Calaboose-bg before Animating.gif|Candy Calaboose before story animation Candy Calaboose-bg after Animating.gif|Candy Calaboose after story animation |-| Levels= Level 816 new background.png|Level 816 - |link=Level 816 Level 817 new background.png|Level 817 - |link=Level 817 Level 818 new background.png|Level 818 - |link=Level 818 Level 819 new background.png|Level 819 - |link=Level 819 Level 820 new background.png|Level 820 - |link=Level 820 Level 821 new background.png|Level 821 - |link=Level 821 Level 822 new background.png|Level 822 - |link=Level 822 Level 823 new background.png|Level 823 - |link=Level 823 Level 824 new background.png|Level 824 - |link=Level 824 Level 825 new background.png|Level 825 - |link=Level 825 Level 826 new background.png|Level 826 - |link=Level 826 Level 827 new background.png|Level 827 - |link=Level 827 Level 828 new background.png|Level 828 - |link=Level 828 Level 829 new background.png|Level 829 - |link=Level 829 Level 830 new background before.png|Level 830 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 830 Level 830 new background after.png|Level 830 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 830 |-| Championship Title= Candy Clodhopper.png| Champion title |-| Past Versions= Candy Calaboose Beginning.PNG|Before story (old version, Mr. Raccoon) Tiffi using a candy bomb.png|Let me help you. (old version) Candy Calaboose End.PNG|After story (old version) Candy Calaboose Map.PNG|Map on Facebook (old version) Trivia *This is the fifth episode to contain the word "Candy", there are three in Reality Candy Town, Candy Factory, and Candy Clouds, along with Candy Kaiju in Dreamworld. *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels. *This is the thirteenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This is the third episode in a row without any regular icing. *Before level 819 was nerfed, all candy order levels of this episode had 40 moves. *This episode breaks the trend of chocolate as it reappears in this episode after being absent in the previous episode. *The candy bomb which Tiffi uses to blow up the roof has the number '5' on it. However, it blows up after 5 seconds, not after 5 moves. *This episode contains a Hell's Cluster at the end of this episode. *This is currently the only episode that character of the episode has been changed (Easter Bunny instead of Mr. Raccoon). Category:World Ten Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Hard episodes Category:Very hard episodes